There is a conventionally-known fluorescence scanning microscope for generating a plurality of light spots on a specimen with use of an acousto-optic modulation element which is one of spatial light modulators (Spatial Light Modulator, which will be referred to hereinafter as “SLM”) (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1). For example, according to the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, the fluorescence scanning microscope has the effects of permitting free change in the number, positions, intervals, or the like of scan points to be simultaneously scanned, without loss of light quantity, reducing an image acquisition time, and permitting flexible observation according to usage.